User talk:D3THF15T
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:D3THF15T page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CavalierTunes (Talk) 23:13, January 11, 2011 I'm totally new to anything that is DLC and I was curious of what content will be availeble for MK9. And man could I be any more excited for that game to come out in April. Who is you favorite character? well i dont hav a fav perse` but i do love the klassic ninja's the most (hence me pre ordering my 3 copies so that i get them all MWAHAHAHA) but other than them kung lao is my dude so far from what iv heard dlc is supposed to include new characters, fatalities, costumes, and arena's but the only dlc that has been mentioned so far is what ed boon said on twitter bout who the fans would prefer the order to be out of (rain, robot smoke, shinnok, tanya, or a new character) and that it so far except the pre order klassic costumes and the retro ninja dlc that comes with the KE and TE copies of the game which i belive is ermac's klassic costume at least thats what it showed included in the PAL version and it said it will be available in north america aswell but im with you bro i cant wait i just filed my taxes so ill get my money to buy this awsomeness in the highest quality avalible \m/ you got ps3 or 360? ima ps3 guy and i dont mind kratos like some ppl i just hope they dont flood this game with ppl post mk4 (thats the only 3d one iv played until my roomate bought mk vs dc and thats all i hav to play to get pumped for this one sadly) well iv got mk II on ps3 i 4got bout that anyways MK ROCKZ \m/ D3THF15T 12:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T I'm totally a Ps3 guy too, never could get into Xbox but anywho i'm definatley more of an old school guy myself, and don't base anything you've seen from MK VS DC I bought that game and it's ok but nothing like true mortal kombat and the TEEN rating give me a break! I'm very glad Boon and the gang are going back to the basics again but making it better with today's graphics and technology. yeah i hate mk vs dc so bad but since my roomate got it and never plays it i mess around online with it for kicks till i get mk9 then ill never touch it again i fell in love with the 1st 3 games mk4 was ok but i never got into it as much i still hav mk mythologies its sitting right infront of me right now in fact anyways do you play online iv got mk II if you wanna hav a match or something my PSN is staypuffinman D3THF15T 12:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T Hell yeah I'm totally up for that but how in the heck do u have MK 2 on your ps3? If i had that I would definatley fight. its in the playstation store look in ps3 games then its in the M's section its only a couple bucks i got it over a year ago i wish they put UMK on the store like XBL but at least wer getting MK9 \m/ D3THF15T 13:06, January 28, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T Holy smokes i didn't know that was downladeble for the ps3, i hope it's still in the ps store! I think , MK 2 is the perfect definition of a MK game and how they should be in every way. By the way my name is Rory, I'll be looking into dowloading mk 2 very soon. Kool let me know when you do \m/ my namez JONNY pleased to meet you D3THF15T 13:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T I will dude hit me up if you wanna play MKII online when you get it im staypuffinman on PSN D3THF15T 15:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T